wastingtimefandomcom-20200214-history
A Dance In Time/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the episode "A Dance In Time." =Transcript= SCENE 1 INT. WATERSMAN HIGH SCHOOL ENTRANCE - DAY (Gregory, Nia, Lexi, Lizzie, Mason, Makayla, Two Other Students) FEBRUARY 12, 2027. GREGORY IS ARRANGING LIZZIE, LEXI, MASON, MAKAYLA, AND TWO OTHER STUDENTS. THEY ARE ALL WEARING BLACK JACKETS COVERING WHITE SHIRTS. GREGORY: Okay, guys. Come on, get into formation. This has to be perfect. MASON: Where was I again? GREGORY: What’s your word? MASON: You. GREGORY: To the left side, between Lexi and Lizzie MAKAYLA: I’m still not clear on what we’re doing. GREGORY: When Nia walks through the door, unzip your jacket and yell surprise. Then say the word on your shirt. MAKAYLA: That’s so complicated! How about I sing the word? GREGORY: No, Makayla, that won’t be necessary. MAKAYLA: Okay, but if this doesn’t go well, I warned you. LEXI: (TO MASON AND LIZZIE) It feels weird to be a part of this without Nia. I don’t like keeping secrets from her. LIZZIE: It’s not going to be a secret for much longer. MASON: Yeah, then you won’t be keeping any secrets once this is over. LEXI: (NERVOUSLY) Right. Besides this, I got nothing to hide. No skeletons in my closet. LIZZIE: (CONFUSED) Okay then? GREGORY: Okay guys, places! (GREGORY RUNS NEXT TO MAKAYLA) EVERYONE: (AS NIA WALKS DOWN THE HALL) Surprise! (CONFETTI FLIES OUT IN FRONT OF HER) LEXI: (UNZIPS COAT) Will! MASON: (UNZIPS COAT) You! LIZZIE: (UNZIPS COAT) Go! MAKAYLA: (UNZIPS COAT, SINGS) To! OTHER STUDENT: (UNZIPS COAT) Dance! ANOTHER STUDENT: (UNZIPS COAT) With! GREGORY: (UNZIPS COAT) Me! NIA: Oh my God, Gregory, of course I’ll go with you. (HUGS HIM) Although you forgot to put the word “The” between “To” and “Dance.” (JOKINGLY) I don’t know if I go with someone with such bad grammar. GREGORY: Wait, seriously? The “The” is gone. (TURNS TO THE OTHERS) Guys, where’s the “The?” EVERYONE LOOKS AROUND, BUT DOESN’T SEE THE “THE.” NIA: Gregory, I’m kidding. I can’t wait to go to the dance this Sunday with you! It beats being at home by myself while Jill and Ethan go. GREGORY: Yeah. Well, you better get to class. I have to clean this mess up and find the “The.” SCENE 2 INT. WATERSMAN HIGH SCHOOL THEATRE CLASS - DAY (Nia, Lexi, Makayla, Ms. Duncan) NIA AND LEXI ARE SITTING IN THEATRE CLASS. NIA: I can’t believe he asked me to the dance. And you were in on it. LEXI: It was hard to keep the truth from you. Sorry for not giving you a carpool ride to school and you had to go with your mom. Sorry for you, and for the environment. NIA: No, don’t be sorry for me, I get it! You wanted to help me. But you better apologize to the ozone layer. MS. DUNCAN: Alright class, as director of the drama department, I have an announcement. I am opening up sign ups for auditions for the spring play now. We are doing Romeo and Juliet. Auditions will be this Sunday at 6:00. The sign up sheet is at the back. Knock yourselves out! LEXI: (WALKS OVER TO THE SHEET) Oh my God, yes! I could try out for the role of Juliet. I was born to be a thespian. MAKAYLA: (TURNS AWAY FROM THE SIGN UP SHEET) I thought you were American. LEXI: Wait, you’re signing up for the play too? MAKAYLA: Yeah. Because I’m the best actress in the school. LEXI: No, you’re not. MAKAYLA: Uh, yeah I am. I got the lead role in “Yourey-Dies” last year. NIA: You mean Eurydice? MAKAYLA: Right, Eurydice. It took me a week to learn how to pronounce that word. (LEAVES) LEXI: Oh God. My rival Makayla “Theatre-Goddess” Burgundy is going to be there. NIA: Her middle name is Allison, not Theatre-Goddess. How pretentious. LEXI: Oh so, you know her middle name but not mine? NIA: Of course I know your middle name, Lexi (HESITATES) Samantha Reed. LEXI: No! It’s Lexi Sophia Reed! LEXI AND NIA TURN AROUND TO SEE MAKAYLA TALKING TO MRS. DUNCAN. MAKAYLA: Oh Ms. Duncan, I’m so excited to audition for Romeo and Juliet. You know, I was born on July 11, 2011, which is the 366th year anniversary of the death of William Shakespeare’s daughter, Susanna Shakespeare. MS. DUNCAN: Oh, that’s very interesting Makayla. MAKAYLA: Yeah, they say people born on the day that Shakespeare’s daughter died are destined to be theatre goddesses. LEXI: (TO NIA) Can you believe she’s kissing up to Ms. Duncan? NIA: Yeah, and she’s lying about her birthday. She was born on June 13, 2011, not July 11. LEXI: You know her date of birth? Seriously? Do you even know mine? NIA: (HESITATES) Um, of course. It’s April 25, 2011. LEXI: No! It’s March 25, 2011. Do I need to write you a Wikipedia page on myself? SCENE 3 INT. WHS CAFETERIA - DAY (Gregory, Lizzie, Mason) GREGORY, LIZZIE, AND MASON ARE SITTING IN THEIR USUAL LUNCH TABLE. MASON: Okay guys, it’s time to settle this once and for all. LIZZIE: For the last time, a hot dog is not a sandwich, Gregory! GREGORY: A sandwich is a piece of meat between two pieces of bread. A hot dog fits that definition. Case closed. LIZZIE: No, a hot dog is a sausage or frankfurter between one hot dog bun. GREGORY: Nobody uses the word frankfurter anymore Lizzie. LIZZIE: Okay, whatever. Let's change the subject, I’m happy that Nia said yes to go with you to the dance. At least you’re on a date with someone you like. GREGORY: What are you talking about? You and Mason make a very cute fake couple. LIZZIE: Well, I just want to go with another girl. But I don’t know any WLWs my age. I was really hoping Mackenzie Smith was but she just likes flannel. GREGORY: (CONFUSED) WLWs? LIZZIE: Oh, it stands for “Women loving women.” GREGORY: Can’t you just say lesbians? LIZZIE: Not all women who love women are lesbians. What about bisexual women, pansexual women? WLW is a more inclusive term. GREGORY: Well, the point is, I’m sure you can find another girl to go with you to the dance. Maybe Lexi could go with you, she doesn't have a date. LIZZIE: No, a gay girl can’t ask a straight girl to the dance. Because then - you’re known as the predatory lesbian who’s trying to covert all the straight girls to the gay side. MASON: Like the Darth Maul of lesbians. Hey, wait a second, Lizzie. I think I actually do know another lesbian- I mean, WLW. LIZZIE: Really, who? MASON: There’s this girl in my art class named Emily Ridgewood-Falkner. She’s always decked out in rainbow flags. LIZZIE: Why didn’t you tell me this sooner? I could have been hitting up Emily Ridgewood-Falkner a long time ago! GREGORY: Is it really our duty to inform you of every lesbian or “WLW” that we know? LIZZIE: After decades of oppression and hatred against us, it’s literally the least you can do. SCENE 4 INT. LEXI’S BEDROOM - DAY (Nia, Lexi, Lanaya) NIA IS SITTING ON LEXI’S BED WHILE LEXI IS REHEARSING, HOLDING HER SCRIPT. LEXI: (READING) What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes, without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee, take all myself. NIA: (STARES AT PHONE LOVINGLY) Gregory looks so cute when he went on a vacation to Spain in 2023. LEXI: Nia, why aren’t you helping me rehearse? The audition is coming up! NIA: (CONTINUES TO STARE AT PHONE) What light breaks through yonder window? It is the north and Juliet is the moon. LEXI: Nia, seriously. This is the first time I’m auditioning for a big role. I’m really nervous about it. NIA: (SITS UP, FACING LEXI) I’m sorry too. The dance with Gregory has been all I can think about. My dream of my crush asking me out is finally coming true. LEXI: I guess I understand. Hey, maybe you could come and watch the audition for moral support? NIA: Of course I can. When’s the audition? LEXI: It’s Sunday, at 6 P.M. NIA: Wait, what? That’s the time the dance starts. I can’t go Lexi. I’m sorry. LEXI: But Nia, I just don’t think I’ll be able to do this the first time without you. I don’t know a lot of the kids in the drama department, and acting in front of people I don’t know for the first time is terrifying. NIA: But, Lexi, there’s no way I can pass up going to the dance with Gregory. We won’t get another dance until next year. If there was some way I could do both, I would. LEXI: Wait, what if you went to the audition with me, then we time travel back to before the audition, then you can go to the dance and I can redo the audition after I’m already used to being in front of them. NIA: Well, I guess that could work. Fine. But I get to borrow one of your dresses for the dance. LEXI: Alright, fine with me. Thanks for agreeing to come. LANAYA: (ENTERS THE BEDROOM) Hey girls, what are you doing? LEXI: I'm rehearsing for the Romeo and Juliet play auditions. LANAYA: You're getting involved in (BRITISH ACCENT) “theatre.” (USUAL ACCENT) You know, I did a little theater back in my day. LEXI: Seriously? LANAYA: Yeah, you didn't know you had a “seasoned thespian” in the family? LEXI: What plays were you in? LANAYA: I played a tree in my first grade play. Grandma Laura still has the pictures. Mrs. Fastabend said I was the darn best tree she ever did see. SCENE 5 INT. WATERSMAN HIGH SCHOOL ENTRANCE - DAY (Mason, Lizzie, Emily) EMILY IS SITTING AT A BENCH ON HER COMPUTER. MASON AND LIZZIE ARE NEAR THE LEFT DOOR. LIZZIE: There's Emily over there. This better work, Mason. She’s the second gay I’ve ever met. MASON: Who was the first? LIZZIE: Myself. What? I've never done this before. MASON: Well, neither have I. Listen, just be yourself. LIZZIE: You’re right. Be myself. I can do that. (AS SHE APPROACHES EMILY) Be myself, be myself. (TO EMILY) Emily! I had a question. EMILY: Sure, Liz, what is it? LIZZIE: I heard that, um… you have, at the dance uh… you know… WLW? EMILY: Lizzie, are you asking me to the dance? LIZZIE: Yes. EMILY: Sure, I’ll go with you! LIZZIE: Great! I’ll see you there! (LEAVES AND WALKS TO MASON) MASON: See? That wasn't so hard. LIZZIE: Yeah! And who knows, if I play my cards right maybe someday Emily Ridgewood-Falkner will become Emily Ridgewood-Falkner-Hernandez. MASON: That's a mouthful of a last name. LIZZIE: Well, whatever girl I end up marrying, we’re gonna hyphenate our last names. SCENE 6 INT. WHS THEATRE CLASS - NIGHT (Nia, Lexi, Jill, Makayla, Ms. Duncan) FEBRUARY 14, 2027, 6 P.M. NIA, LEXI, JILL, MAKAYLA AND OTHER STUDENTS ARE SEATED IN THE THEATRE ROOM. NIA IS DRESSED FOR THE DANCE. MS. DUNCAN STARTS TALKING IN THE FRONT OF THE ROOM. MS. DUNCAN: Alright students, thanks for coming. First up we have Alexis Reed here to try out for the role of Juliet Capulet. NIA: Break a leg, Lexi! LEXI GETS UP ON STAGE AND BEGINS HER AUDITION. JILL: (TO NIA) Aw, it thinks it's going to get the part. That’s so cute. NIA: Lexi’s preferred pronouns are she and her, not it. And she's going to do the best audition ever and Makayla will get stuck playing a tree. JILL: Whatever. Hey, why are you wearing a dress like you're going to the dance? NIA: I'm just here to support Lexi. Then I'm off to the dance with Gregory. Man, I'm excited. Too bad for you though. With Ethan out of town, you have no date. JILL: Ugh, whatever! Makayla, let's move over so that nerd stops talking to us. MAKAYLA: Yeah! She's making me feel bad because I don't have a date either! MAKAYLA AND JILL MOVE A FEW SEATS AWAY, OUT OF HEARING RANGE OF NIA. JILL: Yo Kayla, I just thought of something brilliant. I'm gonna take a photo of Nia here and send it to Gregory. Then he’ll think Nia ditched her. MAKAYLA: Not bad. Jill, you are despicable and evil. That's why I love you. JILL TAKES A PICTURE OF NIA IN HER SEAT AND SENDS IT TO GREGORY. LEXI: (ACTING) Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee, take all myself. (NO LONGER ACTING) And scene! MS. DUNCAN: Alexis, that was marvelous! Alright, Makayla Burgundy, you're up next for the role of Juliet. LEXI WALKS OFF THE STAGE. NIA: That was amazing Lexi! You're going to get the part for sure! LEXI: Yeah! And it didn't take too long. I don't even think we have to time travel and you’d still be on time. NIA: Oh, that's great. I'm so excited to be with Gregory finally! See you later! NIA WALKS OUT OF THE CLASSROOM, INTO THE HALLWAY TO BE APPROACHED BY GREGORY. NIA: Oh, hi, Gregory. GREGORY: Why did you abandon me at the dance? NIA: What are you talking about? GREGORY: You were in the drama class instead of being my date to the dance like you promised! NIA: How do you even know that? GREGORY: Jill texted me a picture of you in there. Nia, if you didn't want to go with me, you should have told me. NIA: No, I do like you, I was just- GREGORY: Don't bother. CLEARLY HURT, GREGORY WALKS AWAY. NIA LOOKS SAD AND RUNS BACK INTO THE THEATRE ROOM WITH LEXI. NIA: Lexi, you'll never believe this! LEXI: Wait, wait, me first. Ms. Duncan said my performance was so good that she's giving me the role of Juliet already! NIA: Oh, that's great and all, but something bad happened. LEXI: Oh, what is it? NIA: Jill texted Gregory a photo of me in this room, and Gregory thought I abandoned him. Now he’s super hurt. Lexi, we have to go back a few minutes so I can go to the dance. LEXI: That's fine. I can redo my amazing performance and you can get the guy of your dreams. LEXI AND NIA TAKE EACH OTHER’S HANDS AND TIME TRAVEL SCENE 7 INT. WHS GYM - NIGHT (Gregory, Lizzie, Mason, Emily) FEBRUARY 14, 2027, 6 P.M. GREGORY, MASON, AND LIZZIE ENTER THE GYM WEARING THEIR FORMAL OUTFITS. LIZZIE IS WEARING A PANTSUIT, GREGORY AND MASON ARE WEARING BUTTON UP SHIRTS AND TIES. POP MUSIC PLAYS IN THE BACKGROUND. GREGORY: Wow, the dances here are so much better than the ones at my old Catholic school. LIZZIE: Yeah, here we don't exclusively play religious-friendly rock. GREGORY: Well, I'm off to go find Nia. See you guys! (LEAVES TO ANOTHER SIDE OF THE GYM) MASON: Okay, Lizzie, we have to find Emily now. Maybe you should use your gaydar. LIZZIE: That's not what gaydar means, dude. MASON: Whatever. I'm going to go find the punch while you go find your date. LIZZIE:(JOKINGLY) And if you have luck, maybe you’ll find a date yourself. MASON WALKS AWAY AS LIZZIE SEARCHES THE GYM FOR EMILY. THE CAMERA CHANGES TO NIA, WHO ENTERS THE GYM AND APPROACHES GREGORY. NIA: Hey Gregory. You look nice. GREGORY: You too. Who knew what you looked like in a dress? NIA: I know right? I’ve always been more of a hoodie gal. Lexi did all of the makeup and the hair curling, just so you know. I'm not used to fancy dances. In middle school we dressed casual. GREGORY: Hey, at least you don't have to wear the Albuquerque Catholic School uniform to your dances like I did. And when you slow dance here, nuns don’t require you “to make room for Jesus.” NIA: (LAUGHS) Yeah, those rules can be pretty strict. Want to dance? GREGORY: I’d love to. THE SCENE SWITCHES OVER TO LIZZIE, WHO SEES EMILY AND GOES OVER TO GREET HER. LIZZIE: Hey Emily, you look great in that dress. EMILY: Oh thanks. But seriously, you’re wearing a pantsuit? Are you actually trying to look like the the most stereotypical lesbian here? LIZZIE: Well, normally I go for moderate lesbian, but, who cares? EMILY: I care. I forgot to text you about this, but my parents decided last minute to chaperone this dance, and I'm not out to them yet. I'm sorry Liz, but I can't be seen with you until they leave. LIZZIE: I guess that's understandable. Sorry about your parents. EMILY: Yeah, me too. (PANICS) Uh oh, my dad’s coming, I can't be seen with you. (EMILY TURNS AWAY) MASON: (SEES EMILY RUN AWAY AND APPROACHES LIZZIE, CONCERNED) Hey, Liz, what happened with Emily? Why is she running away with the ‘deer caught in the headlights' face? LIZZIE: Apparently her parents decided to chaperone and she’s not out to them yet, so we’re not on a date anymore. MASON: Oh, that sucks. Hey, I can be your platonic date again if you want. LIZZIE: Okay. I guess it's better than the shame of being alone. (GIRLS/GIRLS/BOYS BY PANIC! AT THE DISCO PLAYS) Oh, my request! C’mon Mase, this is my jam! (MASON AND LIZZIE DANCE TOGETHER) SCENE 8 INT. WHS THEATRE CLASS - NIGHT (Nia, Lexi, Jill, Makayla, Ms. Duncan) LEXI, JILL, MAKAYLA AND OTHER STUDENTS ARE SITTING IN THE THEATER ROOM. MS. DUNCAN STARTS TALKING IN THE FRONT OF THE ROOM. MS. DUNCAN: Alright students, thanks for coming. First up we have Alexis Reed here to try out for the role of Juliet Capulet. LEXI GETS UP ON STAGE AND BEGINS HER AUDITION. JILL: (TO MAKAYLA) Aw, Lexi thinks she's going to get the part. That’s so cute. MAKAYLA: She’s totally going to flunk this audition. Like how I’ve flunked both geometry and biology! JILL: Yeah. At least you’re pretty, Makayla. Something Lexi also isn’t (THEY LAUGH) LEXI, WHO WAS OVERHEARING THEIR WORDS, LOOKS BACK IN FEAR AND ANGER. SHE CLOSES HER EYES AND BEGINS TO CALM HERSELF. SHE GETS ON STAGE, AND NERVOUSLY BEGINS ACTING. HER PERFORMANCE ISN’T AS GOOD AS THE ORIGINAL. LEXI: What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes, without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee, take all myself. MAKAYLA: (TO JILL, UNIMPRESSED) What do you think? JILL: She looked so nervous! There's no way she’ll get role of Juliet. If she has any luck, she’ll be playing a background tree. MS. DUNCAN: Thank you, Lexi. Your performance was good. (TO EVERYONE ELSE) Remember, I'm posting the cast of the play in a few weeks, so we don't know who will be who yet. Next we have Makayla Burgundy auditioning the role for Juliet. LEXI: So, Ms. Duncan, anything you want to discuss with me? MS. DUNCAN: Uh, no. Except, good luck! LEXI WALKS OUT THE DOOR, LOOKING BACK AT MAKAYLA. SHE APPEARS SAD AND FORLORN BECAUSE MS. DUNCAN DID NOT OFFER HER THE ROLE OF JULIET IMMEDIATELY LIKE THE FIRST TIME. SCENE 9 INT. WHS GYM - NIGHT (Nia, Gregory, Mason, Lizzie, Lexi) NIA AND GREGORY ARE SLOW DANCING TO A SLOW SONG IN THE CAFETERIA. GREGORY: I can't believe we’re finally doing this. NIA: What do you mean? GREGORY: We're slow dancing together! I never thought I would ever be slow dancing with you. Nia, the truth is when I asked you to the dance as friends, I really wanted to get the opportunity to ask you this. NIA: (SHE APPEARS NERVOUS, YET INTRIGUED) I really like where this is headed. GREGORY: I’m in love with you and I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you? NIA: Oh, Gregory. Yes. I will. GREGORY: Whew. Thank God you said yes because my heart was beating out of my chest. NIA AND GREGORY LEAN CLOSER AND PULL INTO A TENDER KISS. THEN CAMERA PANS OVER TO LIZZIE, MASON, AND LEXI, WHO ARE STANDING BY THE SNACK TABLE. LEXI: (TO LIZZIE AND MASON) OMG, that was so cute! It's about time Nia admitted her feelings for Gregory. MASON: Wait, Nia had feelings for Gregory? LIZZIE: Do we need to go back and time and rewatch that passionate kiss they just did? MASON: No, I'm just surprised because Gregory told me and Lizzie that he also had feelings for Nia. And we kept it a secret. LEXI: And I kept Nia’s feelings a secret. Huh, who knew we were keeping secrets from each other this whole time? MASON: Well, I'm off to the bathroom. I ate one too many of those Valentine’s cupcakes. (MASON EXITS) LEXI: Well, how did your dance end up? Weren't you going on a date with that Emily girl? LIZZIE: Well, not anymore. It turns out she wasn't out to her parents and they decided to chaperone last minute. LEXI: Well, that's understandable. Hey, how about you and I dance as friends? I mean, it's not like I have a boy to dance with. LIZZIE: Who knew Nia would end up with a boyfriend and you would end up single? LEXI: Yeah, it's the grand mystery of our decade. LEXI AND LIZZIE BEGIN SLOW DANCING IN A FRIENDLY WAY AS THE MOVE CLOSER TO NIA AND GREGORY. A FAST SONG STARTS PLAYING AND THE DANCING COUPLES BREAK UP. GREGORY, NIA, LEXI, AND LIZZIE BEGIN FAST DANCING. END